


Ten Duel Commandments

by ShawniesMuffin_Hoe



Series: Tony is baby [4]
Category: Captain America, Doctor Strange - Fandom, Hulk - Fandom, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers
Genre: Civil War, Death, Gen, Hamilfam - Freeform, Hamilton - Freeform, Hamilton the musical, Major character death - Freeform, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, angsty, peter is mad, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawniesMuffin_Hoe/pseuds/ShawniesMuffin_Hoe
Summary: “Stark do you yield!”
Series: Tony is baby [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433908
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Ten Duel Commandments

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a pic I saw on Pinterest. I kinda wanted some angst so this plays into all of the duels in Hamilton. Also I can't be the only one who can see the similarities in Marvel and Hamilton right?

Number one. They went back to where it all started, Siberia.

"I just want to know why you kept the truth from me Steve! This doesn't have to end this way."

Steve wasn't looking at Tony. He was looking at his own shield, and at Tony's choice of weapon. 

Tony had made a new Mark.

What other reason would Tony make a new suit for if he didn't plan to end this once and for all.

"I did what I thought was best for you Tony, I don't have to explain myself to you."

Tony was calm though he was burning up inside.

"That's utter bullshit-"

Number two, Peter stepped in. No one could resist that boys face. Tony brought him for leverage, Steve wouldn't do anything to wild in front of a kid.

Bucky stepped up next to Steve. Bucky was dragged into the actual duel because you can't exactly tell a murderous assassin that he's wrong. Even if you are a sixteen year old kid.

Number three, Peter spoke first.

"C'mon Mr. Winter, sir, talk some sense into Cap! Mr. Stark and him have been friends for so long and this is just st-"

Bucky seemed to not have a change in heart at all.

"This whole thing is stupid, you're right, but tell Stark to back down, I wasn't Bucky when that happened."

Peter frowned. He completely understood Mr. Stark. If he had the chance to confront the man who killed Ben, if he had the second chance to take Thanos down by himself than he'd take it. 

"It's not the fact that you weren't in the right mind, it was still you. You killed his parents and not even mind control can change that now."

Bucky cursed under his breath. 

"Okay so we're doing this."

Bucky said under his breath.

Number four, Tony turned to see if Stephen was still there. He would be healing the serious wounds, Banner stood further back behind Steve.

Number five, Tony looked at the time. It was seven in the morning, the sun was just starting to come up.

He looked around. The same place that Steve had left him helpless before. 

Number six, Steve handed the letter to Bucky.

"Don't open that unless you have to carry me out of here cold, you got it Buck?"

Bucky shook his head. Steve wasn't leaving him. Not again.

Tony spoke to himself, well more to FRIDAY.

"Send Pepper the email, she won't get it until 8, right?"

FRIDAY hummed in response. There was so much adrenaline running through Tony's veins.

Number seven, Tony got into position, Steve doing the same.

"Forgive me father..."

Steve uttered under his breath, as he prepared to do what ever it took to survive.

"For I have sinned."

Tony said proudly, he'd give this a fifty/fifty chance.

Number eight, Bucky yelled across the ten feet that kept them apart.

"You still on board kid?"

Peter nodded with determination, ready to fight Bucky because that's all he can do. He wasn't allowed to interfere with Tony and Steve.

Number nine, Tony stared Steve directly in the eyes, not being able to decipher anything. That hurt his soul.

Steve did the same, but only finding everything inside of Tony broken. God it's too late to back out now.

Steve squared his shoulders, and Tony started to fire up a repulser.

Steve was starting to sweat. Tony would never use a repulser first unless he wanted this over quick and easy. It was either him or Steve, and Steve wasn't going down without a fight.

Stephen began to call out.

"One, two, three, four, five...."

Steve was moving his feet without him knowing.

"Six, seven-"

Tony wasn't !moving!, His feet carried him no further, and he couldn't figure out why.

Then Tony was in Peter's arms once again, and Tony looked down. The force of the shield knocked out the arc reacter. Friday did as told as a picture of Pepper faded into his view, right next to a scared shitless Peter.

Steve rushed to Tony, but was quickly pulled back by both Bucky and Bruce. He was dying. Steve was the reason why he was dying.

He didn't know what to do. He thought a surprise attack was the way to go, but by the time the shield had left his hand, Tony's repulser was aimed up at the sky. Tony won, no matter the circumstances.

"Stark do you yield!"

A tear slipped from Steve's eye as he said that. As he watched Tony's kid stare at him with hatred as he watched his mentor die.

"You impaled him through the heart......yes he yields."

Minutes passed. Stephen couldn't do anything because the shield was in too deep and the reactor wasn't as bright as it usually was.

Tony was going to die out here. Like he should have the first time

Peter held him close sobbing as loud as he could.

Tony and Steve had never heard such horrible noises.

That was the sound a child loosing another parental figure.

Even Stephen let out a few tears.

"Stop crying Pete, you've taught me so much."

Peter sucked it up enough to shush the weak man, but Tony seemed to talk his way to death.

"Im- im- so sorry for forgetting what you taught me."

Tony smiled, as his eyes closed.

Peter yelled his name louder each time, but that was it. He was gone.

Steve had just killed the only man who really understood him, and gained enemies while doing it.

**Author's Note:**

> kinda sad, this was also written so long ago. and the reason that “move” is in !! is because it’s the 666 word and i thought it was ironic


End file.
